happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rinne Cosplay Smoochie
'''Rinne Cosplay Smoochie '''es el segundo smoochie del 2015 realizado por Mily.ILoveRossLynch Descripción Sometimes cosplays are shown fanaticism, but not know them correctly use has devastating consequences (A veces los cosplays son muestra de fanatismo, pero no saberlos usar correctamente tiene sus devastadoras consecuencias) Animaciones * Rinne se pinta los labios con brillo labial sentada en el suelo viéndose con un espejito de mano * Rinne se juega el cabello mientras espera la acción del usuario * Rinne sacude sus manos gritando en ruso "Hey, ¿donde estas?" Opciones # '''Morrigan Aensland: '''Un perchero con un juego de dos ganchos cae enseguida de Rinne con un traje de Morrigan, lo ve y se lo prueba, y comienza a hacer poderes (ya que hacen referencia a ella los de Rinne), y de sus alas suelta sus "Plumas Cortantes" y las lanza al lado contrario, sin embargo, las plumas se regresan y se empalan en todo el cuerpo de Rinne, ella grita de dolor corriendo por todos lados y se desangra hasta morir. # '''Moonlight Butterfly (Hatsune Miku): '''En un maniquí aparece el vestuario Moonlight Butterfly, Rinne se lo mide, pero le queda grande y lo arregla, y se lo mide de nuevo y le queda bien, y ve enseguida del maniquí una enorme espada samurai y empieza a hacer trucos con ella, sin embargo, el filo cayó horizontalmente, para el orgullo de Rinne, ya que la logra atrapar, pero al volver a realizar aquel truco y en un intento fallido de atraparla, la espada vuelve a caer igual, pero Rinne se tropieza y cae al suelo, y la espada le corta la cabeza # '''Japanese Maid (Sirvienta Japonesa): '''Un maniquí con un traje de mucama aparece al lado de Rinne, sin embargo, tiene un lado suelto y Rinne lo arregla y se lo pone, y en su mano una bandeja con café caliente, y comienza a actuar como una mucama sirviendo a sus clientes en un maid café; sin embargo, los tacones de Rinne eran muy altos y sumamente pesados para ella, que termina tropezándose y tirando la bandeja con la taza y jarra de café, con el café sumamente caliente quemándo y desfigurando su rostro y la jarra y tazas, ambos vacíos se quiebran en su cabeza, y unos de los fragmentos se encaja uno en su cabeza y los demás en su cuello y nuca, muriendo por desangramiento. Errores # Cuando Rinne es empalada por sus propias plumas en el primer segmento, uno de los tacones de sus botas es más pequeño que el otro # En el segundo segmento, cuando confecciona el cosplay de Moonlight Butterfly, una de sus cadenas desaparece, y al ponerse el traje, aparece de nuevo Curiosidades * Las '''Plumas Cortantes '''de Rinne hacen referencia al '''Soul Eraser '''de Morrigan * Todos los cosplays de Rinne tienen calzado con tacones, al parecer porque Rinne con frecuencia los usa * Es la primera ocasión que no usa vestido, en su lugar usa un kimono rojo carmín Categoría:Smoochies